


Just For Now

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Making Out, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Porn with Feelings, Reylo Week, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: Kylo Ren was the head of 'Ren Industries' and to be frank a total asshat.When he crosses the line with his assistant Rey both of them know there's no turning back now.





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> My second contribution to NSFW week!!
> 
> Topic: Sucking ;)
> 
> Trigger Warning:  
> Also there is one part in the story that is questionable, so I want to put a warning that it is a bit non-con at that part.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this quick little one-shot between our favorite space babies <3
> 
> Much love <3

Rey

All you could hear skittering through the office was the occasional ring of the phone, someone answering it saying what everyone had to say upon answering the telephone, "Thank you for calling Ren Industries, how may I help you on this fine morning/afternoon/evening?" The other noises were the click-clack of the countless keyboards in each cubicle occupied by a worker who had just about had enough of this job. So far gone into self-loathing that they had just accepted their life for what it is and dealt with the hazard that came with working here. Their hatred for said hazard was justified. Our boss was a total prick, one wrong move and he would either fire you or make sure to make a fool out of you in front of all your peers. All you could do was stand there and take the harsh words that spouted from his mouth.

The first thing I had ever noticed about my boss was his size. His tailored suit fit him like a second skin and it was easy to tell that he spent a good amount of time in the gym outside of work. He commanded the attention of the room, walking with a stride that exuded dominance. I remember how his bottomless pools of black drilled into mine. I blinked thinking I was hallucinating at the emptiness that was reflected in them, but as I continued to stare I understood that there was absolutely nothing to see there. His eyes were pure black, no direction to where his pupil began and ended. I didn't think he would say anything to me, but he halted in front of my cubicle causing me to cower against my will.

"Good morning Sir," I had stuttered, a wary smile flittered on my face. I know I probably looked hilarious, my lips were pulled too tight; there was no doubt in my mind that he was able to pick up on my nerves. His eyes scanned my body, finding me lacking.

"You're the new assistant right?" His voice made me shiver. It was deep with a hint of venom laced in it.

"That would be me, sir, reporting for duty." I attempted to ease the tension that was going on between us, saluting him was not the best idea I've ever come up with. His eyebrow had a tiny scar in it, it quirked up as he eyed me with a cruel stare. My hand fell back to my lap, with downcast eyes I fiddled with my fingernails.

"Jokes won't get you very far here, Rey. Now go get me a black coffee and make it quick," he snapped before striding away with a swagger that suited him all too well. He shut his office door behind him, closing the blinds to make sure no one was watching him. What was he scared of? Someone seeing him masturbate? I scoffed instantly hating the guy.

These days I just obeyed him instead of putting up a fight with him. I learned quickly that my smart mouth didn't get me far, but I sure did love the way it riled him up causing him to shove his fingers frustratedly through his raven locks. Yes, Kylo Ren was very easy to fuck with. My co-worker interrupts my thoughts at that moment.

 "Ugh I just want to go back to sleep," Finn whined leaning against my cubicle wall. There were bags under his eyes; he looked like he had jumped out of bed to throw his clothes on. His tie was out of place, shirt sloppily tucked in, his slacks were wrinkled signaling he didn't have a chance to press them this morning.

"The baby still keeping you up all night?" I questioned. Typing up a report that I had to have done before Kylo arrived.

"Yes, it's a nightmare Rey. I never knew I could love and despise a human being so much. Rose does so much and yet I still feel like I haven't slept in a year."

I chuckled in response, "You should take some time off work. Lord knows you deserve it."

He laughed pitifully, "As if Kylo would allow me time off."

"He's required to give you vacation time Finn or else he would not be abiding by the law now would he?"

"You're right, but c'mon it's terrifying asking anything of him."

I shivered at the thought already, "Of course I understand, but he's the only one you can ask for the time off, unfortunately."

Suddenly, a door was being slammed shut; Kylo stormed in, his eyes searching to find what he was looking for. His eyes pinpointed on me, narrowing and then he was walking like a predator about to kill his prey over to me.

"This can't be good," Finn muttered before swerving out of Kylo's way back to his cubicle, Good luck he mouthed.

Ben hovered in front of my cubicle; I turned my chair towards him and smoothed out my skirt.

"How may I help you, sir?" I was proud of how calm my voice remained even though on the inside I was shaking like an earthquake.

"Get in my office, now," he growled, turning angrily to stomp over to his office with long strides.

 Okay, what the hell had I done now?

I eyed Finn; he held his hands up putting up three fingers like they did in that movie ‘The Hunger Games.' Guess I was going to get no help in this scenario.

On wobbly legs I made my way over to his office, the blinds were shut. I knocked once, he yelled for me to come in. I obeyed, shutting the door behind me before I took a deep breath and faced him. He was leaning against his desk, dark eyes full of aggression. Why he was seething was beyond me. He was white knuckling the desk; his black hair disheveled as if he had been running his long fingers through it relentlessly. His jaw clenches, my eyes dart to the constellation of beauty marks to distract myself from his furious gaze.

"Um, is something wrong sir?" I sound feeble and I hate it.

"Is something wrong?" He mocked. Brows furrowing in anger, "Yes, Rey something is wrong. You fucked up big time."

I flinched at his profanity; to say I was taken aback by his hostility would only be a half-truth. I was beyond understanding at this point.

 "I'm not sure what you're talking about…"

Due to my anxiety spiking, I began to fiddle with a strand that was hanging off of my blouse.

"Oh don't play coy Rey, you're already fucked."

"Then tell me what I did because I truly don't know what you're talking about," I hissed. Covering my mouth at the outburst.

"Oh, so you're not the one who sent out that lovely email explaining how much Kylo Ren is the cock sucker of the century?"

He pinned me with a dark glare. Okay, I wasn't the one who sent that email, it was actually Finn. Someone sent it to Kylo -fucking-Ren?? What an idiot!!

"Well, I do know what email you're talking about…but I had no part in it."

He stood up to loom over my small stature, "I don't care much for liars Rey."

"I didn't think you cared much for anything sir," I retorted instantly realizing my mistake.

"Place your fucking hands on the desk," he snarled his face much too close to mine. Our breaths were mingling with one another that I had almost missed what he said.

"Excuse me?" He grabbed my wrist and hauled me over to his desk forcing me to plant my hands out in front of me on the wood so I wouldn't fall over.

"When I tell you to do something, you obey me got it?" His commanding voice boomed to where I'm sure that everyone could hear him. When I didn't reply, I felt the swift slap against my ass burn me through my skirt. I jolted against the desk, taken off guard by what just happened. Peering over my shoulder, he appeared to be a beast, nostrils flared; his chest was heaving and he was shucking his suit jacket off, tossing it on the chair to roll up his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

"Answer me when I ask you something Rey."

"I got it," I whispered. I was frightened.

"Lift your skirt up Rey," he growls. I pin him with a scowl over my shoulder.

"What you think I'm going to rape you or something?"

"You're not making it seem unlikely," I snap back.

"I'm not going to fuck you, so do as I say." I could have left. Told him to go to hell, but I didn't instead I pressed my chest against the cold unyielding wood beneath me. With trembling fingers I grabbed the edge of my skirt, hoisting it up to reveal the skin that still burned from his harsh slap.

"Now pull your underwear down."

I cast a scared look his way; a wolfish grin framed his face. His hands were shoved deep into his slacks pockets. He seemed so calm and unaffected by the situation at hand. I hooked my thumbs into the silk of my panties, slowly pushing them down immediately feeling the cool air hit my center. Placing my hands back on the desk, I waited for further instruction. His warm fingertips ran along the curve of my ass causing me to jump a little. After that, there was the sound of a belt opening, a zipper being pushed down, and then I felt his knuckles running along my lower back ever so gently.

I wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but he was emitting low growls and groans every once in a while. I felt paralyzed when I felt a warmth spray on my ass. Did he just jerk off on me? My underwear was pulled back up, pressing his release further onto me. My skirt was yanked down. Did he expect me to walk around with his cum all over my ass for the rest of the day?

"Get out." He declared buckling his belt and pulling on his jacket.

"Y-you can't just use me like that…"

"Sure I can."

"You're vile Kylo; I can have you reported for sexual harassment you know that right?" I was livid, but he feigned nonchalance.

"Of course you can, but I don't think you will."

"And why do you think that?" I spat.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to fuck you into my bed tomorrow after we go to dinner."

I sputtered, "What makes you think I'd ever let you inside of me!?"

"Well, you just let me get off all over your sweet ass so I just figured you wanted me as much as I wanted you." He shrugged his shoulders shoving his hands into his slack pockets.

"Wait, did you know I didn't write that letter?"

"Of course you didn't write it. It was Finn, but I needed a reason to get you alone in my office without people thinking I had ulterior motives, but really I just needed to see how easily you would obey me and you proved to be better than I had expected."

"I can't believe you!"

"You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset Kylo! You have absolutely no tact! I-I can't believe I just let you use me like that," I groan miserably sliding my palms over my face.

"Tact?" He eyes me like he has no understanding of what I'm talking about.

"You cannot use your fucking power to get me into your fucking bed Kylo and you'll be lucky if I keep my mouth shut," I hiss feeling super uncomfortable with his release coating my ass.

He actually seems worried and I revel in it shooting him a smile full of ice, "Yeah I hope you're scared Kylo.

His jaw clenched, "I'm fucking sorry."

"You're sorry?" I want to laugh hysterically.

"Yes, I'm fucking sorry. I have no class whatsoever, especially when it comes to the opposite sex," he stutters and I'm surprised to see he almost seems younger in this light-less intimidating, "I-I thought that's what you would want."

"You thought I would want you to come all over my ass and then send me back to my cubicle??"

He gives me a sheepish look, "I guess I've been reading the wrong stuff."

"My god Kylo, you're hopeless." I shove past him, but his hand wrapped around my wrist stops me. The expression on his face is almost desperate.

"Please Rey, give me a second chance. I'm so sorry."

"You're only sorry because you're scared I'll tell everyone about what you just did."

"That's not true! I really do like you Rey, so fucking much, and I'm an idiot. Just please let me make this right."

I tug out of his grip, "You're a disgusting pervert and I'm ashamed that I let you anywhere near me."

With that, I storm out of his office ignoring everyone's curious eyes. Once I'm in the safety of the bathroom I take a deep breath and try not to think about his low moans or the way his fingertips danced along my ass.

The thing was…

I had actually really enjoyed what Kylo did…

But there was no way in hell I was going to give him that gratification.

* * *

 

Kylo is a lot less brooding lately. He avoids eye contact with almost everyone in the office, doesn't explode on Finn when he asks for time off-granting it to him without hesitation. He doesn't even get mad when the newbie messes up his entire report instead just asks them to try again.

I hate to admit, but I liked brooding Kylo a lot more than I liked wounded puppy dog Kylo.

It's why I'm standing outside of his office trying to tell myself not to do what has been on my mind all day. I still raise my hand and knock hearing him gently say to come in. Opening and closing it behind me I lock it for added measure.

"Ms. Kenobi, how can I help you?" He murmurs adjusting his glasses perched on his nose.

Moving around the desk, his dark eyes watch my every movement until I'm standing before him.

"R-Rey," he stammers clutching the handles of his chair tighter.

I sink to my knees before him, "You really need to cheer up Kylo."

With that, I'm dragging my palms up his muscular thighs enjoying the satisfaction of making his broad chest rise and fall faster. I unbuckle his belt and it's as if the pieces meld together in his brain because he wraps his hands around my wrists halting my movement.

"Rey, for what I did that was entirely inappropriate of me, and I'm sorry, but please don't torture me like this. I can't take it." His voice actually sounds sincere and it makes me wonder how long Kylo has had a crush on me. His cheeks are aflame, bright and rosy as if he had just gone on a run. Ebony locks begging to be touched and I can't handle it anymore I break free from his loose grip. Tugging his belt out of the loops, unbutton his pants, and zip them down with haste.

I smile when I see that Mr. Ren enjoys going commando, his black hair trimmed neatly, and his cock is thick and long and impossibly hard for me.

The tip of my tongue glides along the length of him and he makes a sound at the back of his throat.

"I like when you're a brute Kylo, don't be so soft okay? It's not like you," I whisper and lick around the head in a slow, tantalizing circle.

Abruptly he threads his fingers in my hair and tugs my head back not gently whatsoever, with his other hand he trails the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip. His eyes are ablaze with hunger and I'm his willing prey ready to be devoured.

"You're going to take all of my cock in that pretty mouth of yours," he snarls and I whimper in response.

He forces my mouth back on his cock thrusting his hips forwards so that the entirety of his length is being shoved inside. I gag around it, but he doesn't let me up. Tears well up in my eyes and stream down my face as he continues to buck his hips over and over again. It's moments later that he finally slows down, breathing raggedly as he lets go of my hair.

I pull away to suck in a much-needed breath of air, coughing as I feel the oxygen coating my lungs once again.

His pupils are dilating, jaw clenching and unclenching, knuckles going white as he stares at me on my knees before him.

"Rey, please make me come," he grunts a faint blush rises to the surface on his pale cheeks.

"As you wish," I murmur before wrapping my hand around the base of his cock engulfing him once again into the warmth of my mouth.

He's not small by any means, it's hard not to gag every time he hits the back of my throat, but I'm determined to make him come so hard that he remembers this moment for the rest of his life. My wrist rotates in time with my head bobbing up and down, it causes him to inhale sharply his hand rests on the crown of my head, but he doesn't force me to take all of him like before. He allows me to go at my own pace and I'm actually really grateful for it because deep-throating him was a bit of a challenge I wasn't prepared for just yet.

He's panting hard and I can't help myself. I continue to pump him while licking the underside of his sac, knowing I will have him coming shortly.

"Fucking christ Rey!" He throws his head back exposing his corded neck. It's such a vulnerable position. I have half a mind to lick and suck on his pulse point, but I'll save that until I'm done finishing him off.

He's thrusting into my hand at this point, I squeeze tighter, and suck on his sac feeling it tighten as I do so.

"Shit, I'm going to come," he groans, head thrown back, eyes scrunched closed, and lips parted as harsh pants leave him.

My mouth returns to the head of his cock. At that moment he bites down on his fist halting the shout that he was about to emit. His cock pulses, cum enters my mouth, and I'm surprised that it actually tastes really good. I moan around him causing him to jolt slightly, but I don't stop until I know I've swallowed every drop.

Letting go of him I stand back to my feet straightening out my skirt, "Where do you think you are going?"

He doesn't let me answer. I'm hoisted on his desk. I can't stop the squeak of surprise when he shoves my skirt up to my hips, tugs my panties to the side, and latches onto my clit sucking it in earnest.

My hand immediately tugs at the strands of his ebony hair. He's merciless and even when I try to escape the wave of pleasure that is beginning to crash over me-it's useless because he just holds my thighs tighter making sure there is no room for escape.

He sucks on my clit in a way that I've never experienced before. It's embarrassing how fast he gets me off never even using his fingers to penetrate me.

I'm breathing hard, quivering slightly as the effects of my release begin to wear off. Suddenly, Kylo yanks me off the desk, gripping my jaw in one hand, and laces his fingers into my hair, crashing his lips upon mine. He growls into the kiss, my mouth opens on a whimper, and without hesitation, his tongue glides against mine. We make out like a couple of horny teenagers that can't get enough of one another.

Finally, when we pull away he's staring at me in awe, dark eyes roaming over my face before he mutters, "I'm in love," and takes my lips and tongue into another heated tango.

I smile in my head at that revelation because perhaps I might just love him too.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spikeisinspace)
> 
>  
> 
> Also link to the page hosting this Reylo NSFW week!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here](https://nsfwreyloweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Must be 18+  
> <3


End file.
